Bet, All Of Hers
by falldand
Summary: Kim Kibum sudah mempertaruhkan semuanya, demi satu-satunya alasannya untuk bertahan hidup. Pertaruhan yang membawanya tenggelam dalam seorang Choi Siwon. Dan, kemudian cinta itu tumbuh tanpa bisa ia tolak. / choi siwon x female!kim kibum / ::read and review:: -dand-


**Bet, All Of Hers**

* * *

"_You'll be alright, ok_?"

Kutatap ragu pria di hadapanku, menimang-nimang bujukan yang diucapkan dengan intonasi membujuk namun sekenanya itu. Meski begitu, kuhargai usahanya untuk membuatku merasanya nyaman. Aku tau, seharusnya aku yang membuatnya merasa nyaman di sini, bukan dia. Akhirnya, aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Napas Siwon memburu di leherku. Ia menyentuh pahaku dan membukanya lebar-lebar, membiarkanku memeluk lehernya dan tenggelam di sana. Kupejamkan mataku saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan panas menyentuh kewanitaanku.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, benda itu menerobos masuk dengan cepat.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat untuk menahan teriakanku. Tubuhku terasa bergetar saat dipaksa menerima masuk benda asing yang berukuran lumayan besar. Dan kusadari sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari kewanitaanku. Yup, darah keperawananku.

Siwon menggeram di leherku, mencumbu bagian tubuhku itu. "_Shit_! Kau sempit sekali!"

Kejantanannya yang terlapisi kondom menghujamku kuat-kuat. Aku menjerit, berada dalam ambang kenikmatan dan kesakitan.

"Sshh, tenanglah." Siwon memegangi kedua tanganku yang berontak mencari pegangan, "Nikmati saja, Kibum." Ia setengah mendesah saat menyebut namaku. Diciuminya pipiku hingga leherku sementara kejantanannya bergerak konstan.

Badanku bergerak gelisah saat kenikmatan itu mulai datang. "Nghh … ahhh!" Aku mendesah, merasakan kejantanan Siwon menekan titik-titik yang membuatku merasa melayang.

Setelahnya, percintaan kami berlangsung cepat dan kasar. Siwon sama sekali tak menoleransiku seperti di awal. Ia menghujamku kuat, mendesakku hingga ke titik teratas kenikmatanku. Dia sempat berhenti karena kami sama-sama kelelahan setelah melewatkan beberapa ronde, namun ketika aku terbangun tengah malam, Siwon juga terbangun dan kami melakukan seks lagi.

Aku terbangun lagi beberapa jam kemudian, pada pukul lima pagi, dan kesadaranku terkumpul sepenuhnya. Aku telanjang dan telah menjual keperawananku pada seorang lelaki yang bahkan hanya kutahu namanya. Mataku terasa berkaca-kaca, namun inilah pilihanku. Akulah yang memohon pada Nyonya Shim, seorang germo yang kutemui di klub malam, untuk menjadi pelacurnya.

Semua itu karena uang.

Kutatap nanar sesosok pria yang tertidur di sebelahku. Menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan, dan menjejakkan kaki turun. Tubuhku sempat limbung karena nyeri hebat di bagian kewanitaanku, namun aku berhasil berjalan. Aku memungut baju-bajuku yang dilempar Siwon sembarangan kemarin dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Dinginnya shower mampu membuatku merasa lebih lega. Aku menunduk di bawah shower, membiarkan air membilas tubuhku. Dengan konyolnya aku berpikir, apakah air juga bisa membilas dosa yang sudah kulakukan ini?

Entah berapa lama aku berdiri di bawah shower untuk melamun. Karena itulah, aku tersentak saat sepasang lengan yang kekar memelukku dari belakang. Berkebalikan dengan air yang dingin, badan Siwon terasa hangat. Pria ini pasti terbangun saat mendengar suara air.

"That was a great night."

Yeah, aku tahu. Maksudku, he's definitely hot. Tapi, aku bukanlah seseorang yang mengagung-agungkan seks. Umurku baru enambelas tahun, dan keperawanan adalah sesuatu yang penting bagiku. Sepanas apapun seks yang sudah kulewatkan bersamanya, itu tak berarti aku menyukai seks kami.

Siwon membalik tubuhku, dan tangannya yang besar menangkup pipiku. Memaksaku untuk menatap kedua manik obsidiannya yang dingin namun teduh di saat bersamaan. "Did you regret it?" Ada nada prihatin dalam suaranya. Ia menyadari bahwa aku menjual keperawananku dengan terpaksa, dan ia menghargaiku karena itu.

"I don't know …," Aku menjawab, jujur. "I … I don't like it, but I don't regret it, either." Kusunggingkan senyum tulus. Aku tak pantas membuatnya merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun, bukan kesalahannya memesanku dengan harga tinggi karena tertarik denganku.

Siwon balas tersenyum, dan aku baru tahu bahwa ada senyum seseorang yang bisa begitu memukau. Ketika melihatnya tersenyum, aku merasa bahwa dunia menjadi milikku. Tak ada kekhawatiran ataupun kecemasan. Lalu, tak kusangka, dia menunduk dan mencium bibirku.

Aku menyadari bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menciumku. Kami melakukan seks yang hebat, kemarin, namun tak sekalipun Siwon mencium bibirku. Ciumannya … berbeda dengan seks kami yang kasar, panas, dan terburu-buru. Dia menciumku dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa seorang wanita bisa merasa begitu dipuja dan dihargai ketika berciuman. Tanpa ragu aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Membalas setiap gerakannya di bibirku, membuka mulutku saat lidahnya yang hangat dan lembut menelusup masuk.

Siwon memelukku erat dan mengelus rambutku sementara lidah kami bertautan. Saling mencecap rasa masing-masing, sebelum ia kembali melumat bibirku.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang kami habiskan untuk berciuman, yang jelas saat Siwon akhirnya melepas ciumannya, aku merasa seperti jelly. Napasku memburu dan aku hanya bisa bersandar di dada bidangnya. Siwon terkekeh kecil—aku tak tahu bagian mana yang dia tertawakan. Namun sedikit banyak tawanya membuatku tersinggung. Aku tahu, dia _pasti_ menertawakanku.

"Kau sekolah hari ini?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, ragu. Apakah … aku masih bisa menemui teman-temanku dan merasakan perasaan yang sama setelah aku menjual diriku?

"Berarti kau harus cepat mandi."

Aku menjerit kecil saat Siwon mengangkat tubuhku dan membawaku ke bath tub.

**.**

**.**

**All chara's not mine.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih, Siwon-sshi," Aku membungkukkan tubuhku sebagai tanda kesopanan pada Siwon yang duduk di bangku pengemudi. Dia sudah mau berbaik hati mengantarkanku ke sekolah.

Siwon hanya mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa." Mata obsidiannya menatapku singkat sebelum ia menjalankan Lamborghini silvernya yang mencolok.

Aku menghembuskan napasku dan berbalik. Menatap gedung besar yang menjulang di hadapanku. Tertulis, Shinhwa Senior High School. Shinhwa, adalah sekolah bagi orang-orang borju yang ada di Seoul. Beruntung bagiku karena bisa masuk sekolah ini dengan beasiswa penuh.

"Bummie-ah!"

Aku terdorong ke depan saat suara dengan nada ceria itu menyapaku disertai sepasang tangan yang mendorongku ringan.

"Selamat pagi! Kenapa kau melamun di depan gerbang?"

Suara itu adalah milik Lee Sungmin, salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bersedia berteman dan tidak meremehkanku hanya karena aku adalah murid penerima beasiswa. Aku hanya meringis kecil untuk membalas sapaannya, namun Sungmin tidak peduli dan menggandeng tanganku memasuki sekolah.

"Eh, siapa yang tadi mengantarmu? Siapa? Siapa? Siapa?" Sungmin bertanya, berisik dan ingin tahu seperti biasa.

Aku tertawa kecil untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku. Tak kuduga justru Sungmin-lah yang memergokiku. "Err … tadi hanya tetangga apartemenku," jawabku berbohong. Hah … kebohongan lain memang diperlukan untuk menutupi kebohongan besar yang aku sembunyikan.

"Wuahh …," Sungmin tampaknya kagum. "Mobilnya keren, lho. Kapan-kapan kenalkan aku, ya!" Ia membalas, tak curiga sedikit pun.

Aku mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Shinhyun? Apakah dia sudah baikan?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin mengingatkanku akan Kim Shinhyun, adikku yang berumur tujuh tahun yang kini terbaring di rumah sakit. Alasan utamaku bertahan hidup, sekaligus satu-satunya alasanku menjual keperawananku. Shinhyun harus menjalani operasi jantung sebelum sel-sel kanker yang dideritanya menyebar, dan biayanya jelas tidak sedikit. Namun fakta itu kusembunyikan rapat-rapat dari semua orang. Yang Sungmin tahu adalah Shinhyun menderita pneumonia. "Sudah jauh lebih baik," Aku berkata, berusaha terdengar seceria mungkin.

"Bagaimana dengan … biayanya? Bummie, aku tahu ini mungkin akan menyinggung harga dirimu, namun aku tidak keberatan jika harus menanggung semua pengobatan Shinhyun."

Kata-kata tulus yang diucapkan Sungmin membuatku tersentuh. Namun aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Kau tahu, biaya untuk rumah sakit tidak terlalu memberatkanku. Aku masih kerja paruh waktu dan cerpen-cerpenku masih dimuat di majalah."

Sungmin menatapku ragu, tapi dia terlihat percaya. "Hwaiting, Bummie-ah!"

Aku tertawa membalas ucapannya.

Sungmin memang sahabatku, dan aku sangat bersalah harus menyembunyikan banyak hal dari dirinya. Namun, aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat satu-satunya. Aku harus bertahan … meski di tengah kebohongan yang kujalani.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyonya Shim tidak menyambutku dengan baik ketika aku datang ke barnya beberapa hari kemudian. Dia sempat memelukku sebentar. Tapi kemudian tatapannya berubah menajam.

"Apa lagi yang kau perlukan, Kim Kibum?"

Aku tersenyum singkat. Nyonya Shim adalah seorang wanita yang baik dan lembut hatinya. Dia menolak keras saat aku memintanya untuk menjual tubuhku. Ketika aku menjelaskan kondisiku, dia menerima dengan berat hati. Ia berkata, sayang sekali gadis sepertiku menjual diri di tempat protistusi seperti ini. Dan kini, dia pastinya tidak suka dengan kedatanganku karena satu-satunya alasan aku datang adalah untuk kembali menjual diri.

"Nyonya Shim, aku mohon …," bujukku.

Ia menatapku tidak suka, seakan berpikir mengusirku keluar adalah solusi terbaik. Tapi kemudian ia menghela napas berat. "Kau sudah tidak perawan lagi, kautahu?"

Aku meringis.

"Aku akan memasang harga yang sama." Nyonya Shim melanjutkan. Aku cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa maksud tersembunyi Nyonya Shim adalah agar tidak ada yang menginginkanku sehingga ia bisa menendangku keluar. Tapi wajah cantik dengan make up menor itu kemudian cemberut. "Aku baru ingat Siwon mencari-carimu. Semahal apapun dirimu, kau pasti dipesannya." Ia menggerutu. "Sepertinya milyarder itu menyukai apapun yang telah kalian lakukan berdua."

Aku tak peduli. Aku butuh uang. Hal itulah yang membuatku duduk di meja bar beberapa puluh menit kemudian, dengan gaun seksi yang diberikan Nyonya Shim. Gaun model kemben yang panjangnya hanya setengah pahaku. Aku merasa sedikit risih, jadi kugerai rambut panjangku sehingga bisa sedikit menutupi bahuku dan belahan payudaraku yang terekspos.

Kuterima minuman beralkohol yang disodorkan bartender dan mulai meminumnya. Rasanya aneh dan membakar tenggorokanku. Namun perlahan-lahan, ketika gelas kedua minuman itu kuhabiskan, tubuhku terasa ringan dan aku yakin aku bisa melayang dengan mudah.

Suara musik yang menghentak-hentak terasa begitu menyenangkan. Kugerakkan kepalaku mengikuti musik, memandangi orang-orang yang berdansa di dance floor. Hmm … kurasa aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku berjalan ke arah dance floor dan mulai menggerakkan tubuh mengikuti musik dan orang-orang sekitarku. Dengan tubuh yang berkali-kali lipat lebih ringan, aku merasa begitu bebas. Suara riuh orang-orang seakan jadi penyemarak untukku. Kurasakan tatapan haus dari beberapa pria di sekitarku. Sial, semuanya membuat tubuhku terasa terbakar.

Salah satu dari mereka mulai mendekatiku dan menyentuhku. Dia meremas bokongku, lalu tangan itu turun dan meremas pantatku. Tindakan itu memancing dua orang lainnya. Kini, tiga orang pria mengelilingiku dan mendesakku. Kugerakkan tubuhku untuk menggoda mereka. Jadi inilah sensasi yang dirasakan saat kau diinginkan. Tubuhku merasakan panas yang menyenangkan.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha terlihat menggoda saat ada yang meremas payudaraku. Erangan pelan keluar dari sela-sela bibirku.

"Shit!"

Umpatan keras dan aku merasa linglung. Ketiga pria tadi menghilang, dan kusadari orang-orang di sekitarku memekik dan bergeser menjauh. "Hey, what's wrong?" tanyaku bingung, namun tak ada yang menyahutku. Kusipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Ketiga pria tadi dikawal oleh bodyguard Nyonya Shim. Mereka berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, terlihat lucu untukku. Lalu … hmm … apakah itu Siwon? Aku mengangkat alisku tidak mengerti saat dia mendekatiku dengan rahang terkatup rapat.

Kurasakan keberanian yang besar merasukiku. Aku tersenyum pada Siwon, mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya. Hm-hmm … baru kusadari aroma tubuhnya begitu maskulin dan memabukkan. "Siwonie …," Aku berbisik, menenggelamkan wajahku pada kemejanya.

"Kim Kibum, kau mabuk." Siwon berkata tenang.

Aku memberikan jarak dan menyipit untuk menatap mata kelam miliknya. Jelas aku tidak mabuk. Aku tidak akan mabuk hanya karena minum minuman pahit dan aneh itu. "Aku tidak mabuk." Aku berkata tegas, setegas yang kubisa.

Siwon tampak marah. "Jelas kau mabuk."

Kumiringkan kepalaku. Huh? Kenapa Siwon terlihat berputar? "Kau yang mabuk, Siwon-ahhh …," Kuberi efek desahan menggoda saat memanggil namanya. Hmm … aku mengantuk. Kupeluk Siwon erat-erat dan memejamkan mataku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya ada yang memukul kepalaku dengan palu yang besar saat aku berusaha membuka mataku. Kududukkan tubuhku di ranjang empuk yang jadi tempat tidurku, memegangi kepalaku. Sementara itu, aku menelusuri tempat ini dengan pandanganku. Jam digital yang terletak di meja samping ranjang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih limabelas menit. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat yang terjadi tadi malam, namun tak berhasil. Yang kuingat aku minum dua gelas minuman beralkohol yang bahkan tak kutahu namanya, dan sisanya memburam.

Sepertinya ini apartemen Siwon. Aku masih mengingat tempat ini dari pertemuan terakhir kami. Kujejakkan kakiku ke lantai, berusaha mencari sang pemilik apartemen tanpa menghiraukan sakit kepala yang menderaku.

Aku mendorong pintu kamar apartemen, dan suasana pagi yang cerah menyambutku. Dinding apartemen Siwon lebih banyak terbuat dari kaca, menampilkan kota Seoul yang padat dari ketinggian. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk sebelum kemudian pandanganku tertuju pada Siwon yang berdiri di belakang meja bar tinggi dengan teko bening berisi teh. Ia mendongak untuk menatapku.

Wajahku memerah saat menyadari aku masih memakai gaun kekurangan bahan milik Nyonya Shim dan bertelanjang kaki. Aku bahkan tidak sempat membersihkan wajahku atau menyisir rambutku. Syukurlah Siwon tidak mengomentari penampilanku yang pastinya acak-acakan. Ia kembali menunduk dan menuang teh ke dalam dua mug besar yang ada di meja.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?"

Aku memutuskan untuk menjawab jujur dengan mengangguk.

"Kau mau sarapan?"

Pertanyaan ini membuatku memiringkan wajahku. "Kau memasak untuk sarapan?" tanyaku penasaran. Jelas, memasak pastilah bukan hal yang lazim dilakukan oleh pria eksekutif seperti Siwon.

Seperti dugaanku, Siwon menggeleng. "Aku akan pesankan."

Kalimat Siwon memberiku ide. "Tunggu, biarkan aku cuci muka dulu, akan kubuatkan sarapan." Aku berbalik dan menuju kamar mandi di kamar Siwon. Menyelamatkan diriku dari tatapan Siwon yang seakan mampu menelanjangiku. Lagipula, ini hari minggu.

Ketika bercermin dan merasa penampilanku sudah lebih baik, aku kembali keluar. Siwon duduk di kursi bar miliknya, memegang mug. Aku mendekatinya sembari menggulung rambutku.

"Apakah kau yang membayarku?"

Siwon hanya bergumam tak jelas sebagai jawaban, dan kuanggap itu artinya iya. Aku menatapnya, bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke sini, namun kuurungkan. Sebagai gantinya aku bertanya apakah aku boleh memakai dapur, dan ia mengizinkanku.

Kulkas Siwon nyaris kosong. Untungnya aku menemukan beberapa butir telur, sayur-sayuran yang nyaris layu, dan sepotong besar keju. Aku meletakkan semuanya di pantry. Sedikit banyak merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Siwon yang menghujam punggungku. Ini pertama kalinya aku memasak dengan orang lain yang menontoniku.

"Kau tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi kemarin?"

Aku menatap Siwon sekilas. "Tidak. Memang apa saja yang terjadi kemarin?" tanyaku, bingung.

Kudengar Siwon mendengus kecil. "Tak ada." Nada suaranya pendek dan dingin. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak, namun konyol rasanya jika aku harus meminta maaf atas sesuatu yang tak ingat kulakukan.

Setelah memotong-motong kecil wortel dan seledri, aku memasukkannya ke dalam telur bersama parutan keju dan mengocoknya. Kutambahkan sedikit garam dan vetsin. Setelahnya aku membuka-buka lemari atas, mencari-cari teflon. Sialnya, aku pendek dan teflon itu tidak terjangkau.

Lalu kurasakan hembusan napas seseorang di pelipisku. Aku menyadari tangan Siwon sudah terjulur untuk mengambil teflon dan meletakkanya di atas kompor. Namun badannya masih berada di belakangku, mendesakku untuk tidak bergerak. Aromanya yang maskulin membuatku merasa déjà vu.

"Do you mind if we have a morning sex?"

Tak ada alasanku untuk menolak pertanyaan itu. Siwon sudah membayarku, dia berhak untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Jadi aku mengangguk. Membiarkan Siwon menciumi leherku. Menelusuri tubuhku dengan tangannya.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, aku sudah duduk telanjang di atas meja makan. Napasku terengah-engah saat Siwon yang sudah topless berdiri di antara kedua kakiku, mencumbu payudaraku. Jari-jariku meremas rambutnya pelan. "Si-Siwon … nghh …."

Aku mendesah kegelian saat Siwon mengulum payudaraku kuat-kuat sebelum melepaskannya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, membuatku menatap mata sewarna malam miliknya. Bibirku terasa mengering saat menyadari tatapan lapar yang ia tujukan padaku.

"Sentuhlah."

Perintahnya membuatku mengulurkan tanganku meski sedikit ragu. Mengusap tubuhnya yang terasa keras. Kucondongkan tubuhku untuk menciumi leher dan jakunnya yang bergerak-gerak. Tanganku bergerak turun, melepas kancing celana jeans yang dipakainya.

Jantungku berdetak kencang dan napasku semakin memburu saat celana itu meluncur turun. Kutarik turun bokser Siwon, dan wajahku memanas seketika saat melihat kejantanannya yang keras dan tegak. Takut-takut aku menyentuhnya, lalu mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat reaksi Siwon.

Siwon memejamkan matanya, napasnya juga memburu. Ada kerutan di keningnya, menandakan ia tengah menahan diri. Kukembalikan pandanganku pada kejantanannya. Aku mengelusnya pelan, merasakan teksturnya dan suhunya yang panas. Perlahan kudorong Siwon hingga terduduk di kursi, sementara aku meloncat turun dari meja makan dan berlutut di hadapannya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kulakukan, namun aku _tahu_ yang harus kulakukan adalah mengoralnya dengan mulutku. Kukeluarkan lidahku untuk menyentuh benda itu. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, aku membatin, menguatkan diriku sendiri. Aku menjilatnya beberapa kali sebelum mulai menghisapnya dari ujung.

"Uhukk!" Namun Siwon rupanya lebih tidak sabar lagi. Ia menggeram pelan dan menjambak rambutku, memaksaku memasukkan semua bendanya yang berukuran lumayan besar itu ke dalam mulutku. Aku nyaris tersedak, namun syukurnya aku bisa mengendalikan diri. Kuhisap pelan-pelan kejantanan Siwon yang ada dalam mulutku dan memainkannya dengan lidahku.

"Kibum …." Siwon mendesis. Ia memegangi rambutku, mengendalikanku dalam gerakan maju mundur sementara aku menghisapnya lembut. Beberapa kali Siwon tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan menghujamkan kejantanannya hingga menyentuh pangkal tenggorokanku, namun aku bisa bertahan.

Hingga kemudian kurasakan kejantanan itu membesar dalam mulutku, dan dalam satu sentakan, Siwon menekan kejantanannya dalam-dalam ke mulutku dan menyemburkan spermanya.

Aku terbatuk-batuk hebat saat Siwon melepaskanku. Kuhirup napasku sebanyak mungkin untuk menggantikan oksigen. Tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takjubku saat kejantanan Siwon masih tegak berdiri. Aku mendongak untuk menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada kondom di saku celanaku."

Aku mematuhinya. Kupasangkan kondom itu ke kejantanannya, lalu menatapnya bingung saat Siwon hanya mengelus rambutku. Apa maksudnya …

"Naiklah."

Aku mengerang dalam hati. Sial, apakah aku harus benar-benar melakukannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap Shinhyun yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur dan mengelus rambutnya. Operasinya akan berlangsung dalam beberapa hari ini. Shinhyun jadi lebih ceria dari biasanya, optimis akan kesembuhan dirinya. Meski lagi-lagi aku harus menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kemungkinan Shinhyun lolos dari operasi sangat kecil. Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Mataku terasa berair. Ah, aku hidup dalam kebohongan. Aku seakan begitu lihai membohongi seluruh dunia.

Getaran pada ponselku membuatku cepat-cepat mengusap airmataku. Tanpa melihat layar kuangkat teleponnya. "Yeoboseyo?" Ugh, mudah-mudahan suaraku yang bergetar tidak terlalu kentara.

"Kibum? Aku Siwon."

Aku berdeham kecil saat suara bass seorang pria menyahut dari ujung telepon. "Ne? Ada apa Siwon?"

"Kau bisa datang ke apartemenku nanti malam?"

Aku melirik Shinhyun yang masih tertidur. Sudah sejak beberapa minggu lalu, tepatnya ketika aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dunia malam, aku seolah menelantarkannya. Aku jarang menengoknya. Dan kini aku ingin sedikit menebus rasa bersalahku. "Maaf, Siwon. Aku sedang berada di …," Suaraku terputus. Kebohongan apa lagi yang harus kukatakan pada Siwon?

Cukup lama keheningan terjalin di antara kami, hingga tepat ketika aku akan buka suara, Siwon berkata, "Aku akan ke sana." Dan ia memutus telepon begitu saja.

Aku menatap layar ponselku, setengah bingung. Sudah hampir satu bulan aku mengenal Siwon, dan pria itu masih sama membingungkannya. Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang pria sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran para kaum adam itu.

Hubunganku dan Siwon juga sama membingungkannya. Ia memesanku sekitar tiga sampai empat kali dalam seminggu, selalu semalaman penuh dengan harga yang sama tingginya. Namun sesi seks kami hanya berkisar dua sampai tiga jam dalam satu pertemuan. Baik aku ataupun dia sama-sama bukan maniak seks. Jadi, sisa waktu yang kuhabiskan di apartemennya kugunakan untuk tidur, membersihkan apartemennya, membuatkannya sarapan atau makan malam, bahkan belajar dan mengerjakan tugas. Siwon punya satu ruangan penuh buku di apartemennya yang bisa kujadikan referensiku. Lucunya, aku sempat berpikir jika saja dia sudah punya istri, aku pasti lebih tampak seperti kekasih simpanannya dibandingkan dengan pelacur yang sering dia pesan.

Beberapa menit kemudian ada suara ketukan di pintu kamar rawat Shinhyun. Aku membuka pintu, cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan Siwon di baliknya.

"Darimana kau …." Aku kehilangan kata-kataku.

Siwon menerobosku masuk, membuatku menutup pintu sebelum mengikutinya. Ia duduk di kursi yang disediakan setelah meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Aku melipat tanganku di dada, mengangkat alis menuntut penjelasannya. "Jadi?"

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak sulit melacak keberadaan seorang gadis SMA yang memiliki GPS di ponselnya."

Aku menyipitkan mataku. "Kau bohong," tuduhku langsung. "Ponselku memang memiliki GPS, tapi aku tidak pernah mengaktifkannya."

Siwon berdeham, "Well, aku menyelidikimu."

"Kau—apa?" Aku terperangah, tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" protesku. Hei, itu jelas melanggar privasiku. Bagaimana jika ternyata Siwon bahkan tahu ukuran bra dan celana dalamku?

"Kau jelas akan berbohong padaku jika aku bertanya langsung apa alasanmu menjual diri," Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit jengkel, "Jadi aku butuh penjelasan mengapa gadis polos sepertimu menyerahkan diri dengan mudah. Aku hanya meminta anak buahku menyelidiki sedikit."

Aku semakin terkejut. Jadi, Siwon sudah tahu? Aku mendengus kecil, "Lalu apa yang selama ini kaulakukan? Mengasihaniku? Menyelamatkanku?" Aku menahan kata-kata yang lebih kasar seperti 'sok pahlawan' dalam tenggorokanku. Oke, aku tersinggung. Aku tidak butuh dikasihani.

"Mengasihanimu?" Suara Siwon, anehnya, terdengar geli. "Bummie, aku tak akan menidurimu jika aku hanya kasihan padamu." Ada nada lembut dari suara Siwon yang membuat hatiku terasa hangat. Siwon menghela napasnya, "Can't we just stop arguing right now?" Ia bertanya, menepuk pahanya.

Aku menurutinya dan duduk di pangkuannya. Membiarkan Siwon memeluk pinggangku dan mencium bibirku dengan cara yang sama. Membuatku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti permainannya dan membalas ciuman yang ia lancarkan padaku.

Ketika akhirnya kami saling melepaskan diri, Siwon menatapku dalam-dalam, dan senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Ia mengecup bibirku sekali lagi sebelum berkata dengan suara rendah, "Everything will be alright, y'know?"

Aku mengangguk, percaya sepenuhnya akan kata-katanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon … ahh … t-tunggu …," Aku berusaha menahan dada Siwon, namun pria itu tidak menghiraukanku sama sekali. Ia mendorong kejantanannya semakin masuk ke dalam kewanitaanku, bahkan sebelum aku sempat memperingatkan bahwa ia tidak memakai pengaman.

Aku jadi terlena dan melupakan hal itu saat Siwon menghujamku dalam-dalam sembari menciumi pipiku dan kemudian mengulum telingaku. Siwon bergerak dengan cepat dan terburu-buru. Hingga beberapa puluh menit kemudian, setelah aku mengalami satu orgasme, Siwon menyentakkan kejantanannya dan menekannya sedalam mungkin.

Ada rasa geli dan hangat saat sperma Siwon menyembur di dalam kewanitaanku. Siwon melepaskan diri beberapa saat kemudian, dan kami bertatapan dengan napas terengah. Ada senyum meminta maaf di bibirnya. Ia kemudian memelukku erat, mengabaikan tubuh kami yang telanjang dan penuh keringat.

Aku menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya, merasa mengantuk sekaligus penasaran. Siwon tidak pernah melupakan pengamannya, namun tadi ia begitu terburu-buru. Aku juga bisa merasakan Siwon melampiaskan rasa marahnya. "Ada apa?" Akhirnya aku bertanya, meski aku tahu ini melanggar privasinya.

"Aku tadi pulang ke rumah," Suara Siwon membuatku mendongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya. "Well, seperti biasa orangtuaku mendesakku untuk segera menikah." Ia menatapku dalam-dalam, namun menghentikan kalimatnya sampai di sana.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya berapa umurmu?" Baru kusadari, aku tidak tahu usianya.

"Menurutmu?"

Kusipitkan mataku. "Hmm … perkiraanku sih dua tiga. Atau … dua puluh dua?" Aku bertanya ragu.

Siwon tertawa, memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. "Umurku duapuluh enam tahun."

Uh, wow. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka perbedaan umur kami lumayan jauh; sepuluh tahun. Siwon masih terlihat sangat muda. Dan tampan, tentu saja. "Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau memang cepat-cepat menikah," ujarku sembari menguap, tak tahu mesti berkata apa. "Siwon … kalau kau menikah, izinkan aku jadi bride maid-mu, oke?"

Siwon menatapku tajam, tidak menjawab perkataanku. Namun kemudian ia menunduk untuk mencium singkat bibirku. Tanpa sadar aku mengerang kecil saat ciuman kami terlepas. Siwon sangat jarang mencium bibirku, bahkan ketika kami bercinta ia tidak pernah menciumku tepat di bibir.

Aku baru saja akan meraih bibirnya lagi dengan bibirku saat aku sadar pembicaraan kami terputus. "Hei, kau mengalihkanku." Aku menggerutu. Mudah sekali bagiku teralihkan oleh Siwon.

Namun Siwon tidak menghiraukanku. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalaku. "Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan remaja berusia tanggung sepertimu sebelumnya." Ia berkata dengan nada rendah. "Aku tidak pernah memerawani seorang gadis sebelumnya," Siwon melanjutkan, mengelus rambutku dengan satu tangan. Gerakan itu membuatku mengantuk. Ditambah lagi suara berat Siwon yang berbisik, bagaikan sebuah lullaby bagiku. "Aku tidak pernah mengambil risiko sejauh ini …."

Sial, Siwon pasti sengaja. Dia tahu betul aku lemah terhadap hal-hal semacam ini. Mataku terpejam dan seakan ada yang menarikku ke alam bawah sadar. Hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah sayup-sayup suara Siwon.

"Bummie … maaf … aku me—"

Aku tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah jadwal operasi Shinhyun.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemaninya. Jadwalnya dimulai pukul sembilan karena waktu operasi yang cukup lama. Aku menemuinya di ruang tunggu operasi, tersenyum untuk menguatkan satu-satunya alasanku bertahan hingga kini; seorang adik yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Aku berbisik, mencium kening Shinhyun.

Shinhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Nuna … kau sudah mengupayakan segalanya untukku … terima kasih …." Ia berkata dengan suara bergetar.

Aku menggenggam tangannya, meremasnya lembut. "Sshh … tenanglah Shinhyun-ah … jangan takut, kau akan sembuh kembali."

Shinhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Seorang perawat datang dan memintaku untuk keluar. Aku duduk di kursi ruang tunggu operasi, meremas kedua tanganku. Jantungku berdebar kencang dipenuhi kecemasan dan ketakutan. Aku berusaha berdoa meski rasanya otakku berhenti bekerja.

Entah berapa lama aku sudah duduk dengan harap-harap cemas. Rasanya sudah berhari-hari. Aku tersadar ketika seseorang menyentuh pundakku dengan lembut dan menarikku untuk bersandar. Kutolehkan kepalaku.

Siwon.

Pria itu tidak menatapku. Dia membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan dua bungkus hotdog dan air mineral. Makanan itu membuatku tersadar bahwa aku lapar. Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang. Siwon menyodorkan satu bungkus padaku. "Makanlah."

Aku makan dengan diam, juga setelahnya. Tak ada tenaga untuk sekadar bertanya sejak kapan Siwon di sini atau bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku sedang di sini. Siwon juga tidak bertanya apapun. Ia membiarkanku bersandar di pundaknya, dan sebelah tangannya merangkulku dalam diam.

Hingga kemudian, setelah menit-menit yang begitu menyiksa, lampu operasi berubah hijau dan beberapa orang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku berdiri dan merasakan Siwon menggenggam tanganku. Kami menghampiri salah satu dokter.

"Bagaimana, Dok?"

Dokter itu tampak ragu. "Maaf, Nona Kim, kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik. Tapi … tubuh Shinhyun tidak mau menerima jantung barunya."

**Deg.**

Duniaku terasa runtuh. Semuanya tampak begitu blur untukku. Artinya … apakah Shinhyun meninggal? Aku merasakan tubuhku begitu lemas. Aku pasti akan jatuh seandainya Siwon tidak memelukku. Otakku terlalu tumpul ketika Siwon berusaha mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, begitu pula para dokter itu. Mereka kemudian saling berbicara, namun aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemakaman Shinhyun terasa begitu cepat bagiku. Siwon menyelesaikan segalanya. Ia bahkan memakamkan Shinhyun; yang kutahu biayanya sangat mahal dibanding dengan mengkremasinya. Siwon hanya tersenyum singkat dan berkata bahwa ia ingin aku tetap memiliki kenangan tentang adikku ketika aku hanya mampu bertanya dengan menatapnya.

Pemakaman itu tidak dihadiri banyak orang. Hanya beberapa teman sekolahku yang turut bersimpati. Ada pandangan penuh tanya yang dilayangkan Sungmin kepadaku ketika melihat bahwa sepanjang pemakaman Siwon merangkulku, namun aku terlalu merasa lelah untuk menjelaskan apapun.

Hmm … Shinhyun …, aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri apa yang sedang adikku itu lakukan di surga sekarang. Jika dilihat dari balkon apartemen Siwon, rasanya surga itu tidak terlalu jauh. Mungkin aku bisa mencapainya jika aku menaiki pagar balkon.

Ada rasa kebas saat kakiku benar-benar menginjak pagar balkon Siwon yang dingin. Biasanya aku begitu takut dengan ketinggian, namun kini rasanya menyenangkan juga. Semua tampak lucu dan kecil. Perasaan yang mirip saat aku minum minuman beralkohol di bar.

"Bummie!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Siwon berlari dengan panik menghampiriku. Heh, dia begitu lucu. Siwon banyak membantuku selama ini. Hmm … mungkin dia termasuk sebagai orang yang tulus. Tapi kini semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku sudah tak punya alasan lagi. Tak punya alasan untuk berbohong. Tak punya alasan untuk menjual diri lagi. Tak punya alasan untuk hidup.

Namun sebelum aku sempat limbung atau kehilangan keseimbangan, Siwon menarikku, membuatku jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Siwon mendesah lega, namun ia kemudian menatapku tajam, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Ada apa? Aku menatap Siwon bingung. Bukankah seharusnya yang bertanya ada apa itu aku? Ada apa dengan Siwon, dia bersikap seolah aku adalah gelas kaca yang bisa pecah begitu saja belakangan ini. Dia mengurungku di apartemennya dan tak membiarkanku pergi keluar. Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Bahkan, kami adalah dua orang yang tak saling kenal sama sekali sebelumnya.

Siwon mengelus pipiku dan menahannya sebelum mencium bibirku singkat. Kehangatan bibir Siwon membuatku memejamkan mata sebagai refleks. Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, Siwon menatapku dalam-dalam.

"A—" Aku membuka bibirku, merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu, namun aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa kuucapkan. Aku mendongak, menatap Siwon bingung sekaligus cemas, dan sepertiku, Siwon juga nampak terkejut. Jari-jarinya mengelus bibirku sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium bibirku.

Ciuman Siwon mengusir semua ketakutanku. Ketenangan ini … menghentakkanku kembali pada batas kesadaranku.

Hari itu … Siwon memelukku dan terus menciumku, hingga aku berhasil mengatakan kepadanya bahwa perutku terasa lapar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Pelacur! Itu bukan anakku, 'kan? Kau hanya mengatakannya untuk memerasku! Apa yang kau inginkan, hah?! Uang? Akan kuberikan! Tapi jangan injakkan kaki kotormu itu ke dalam rumahku lagi!"_

Teriakan keras itu disertai dengan tendangan keras pada perutku. Aku tersentak, terduduk di tempat tidur. Kuedarkan pandangan dan tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas lega saat menyadari aku berada di kamar Siwon.

Rasa mual hebat pada perutku membuatku berlari dan menuju kloset. "Huekk! Huekk!" Aku memuntahkan semua makan malamku di kloset. Setelah mem-_flush_ semuanya aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding kamar mandi, teringat dengan mimpi yang membuatku terbangun.

Aku sudah lama berhenti bermimpi buruk seperti barusan. Mimpi-mimpi itu kembali menghantuiku belakangan ini; kenangan tentang bagaimana ibuku yang seorang pelacur bekerja dan memohon belas kasihan ketika ternyata pengaman yang digunakan oleh salah satu pelanggannya gagal. Bagaimana ibuku dihina dan diinjak-injak oleh para laki-laki yang pernah memakainya. Dan aku tahu betul kenapa mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantuiku.

Tanganku bergetar saat aku menyentuh perutku yang masih rata.

Tuhan … apakah ini karmaku?

Bayangan Siwon yang menghinaku dan mengusirku berkelebat, mampu membuatku menggigil seketika. Siwon adalah satu-satunya tempatku bersandar saat ini. Mungkin jika Siwon tahu aku hamil, dia akan menatapku jijik. Karena aku seorang pelacur. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang mau mengakui anak seorang pelacur. Siwon takkan percaya kalau ini adalah anaknya.

Tapi aku tak sanggup jika harus berbohong lagi. Apalagi jika harus menggugurkan bayi ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku.

Lebih baik aku yang tahu diri dan pergi dari sini, aku memutuskan. Bayi ini … akan jadi kekuatanku untuk kembali bertahan hidup, meski tanpa Siwon nanti.

Sudah sebulan ini aku tinggal di apartemen Siwon. Dan mungkin, inilah akhirnya. Akhir dari hubungan anehku dengan seorang Choi Siwon. Lagipula, jika aku bersikeras tinggal di sini, hubungan ini takkan bisa berlanjut kemanapun. Siwon akan menemukan seorang gadis yang pantas dinikahinya. Lalu aku … mungkin akan benar-benar menjadi kekasih simpanannya jika itu terjadi.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar, mengambil tasku dan membereskan beberapa baju yang sekiranya akan kubawa. Siwon sudah berangkat kerja bahkan sebelum aku terbangun, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir. Aku kemudian memeriksa buku tabunganku dan merasa lega saat menyadari uangku—uang Siwon—lebih dari cukup untuk kabur dari Negara ini.

Aku terdiam dan berpikir, takkan adil bagi Siwon jika sekarang aku pergi diam-diam begitu saja. Siwon begitu baik dan mau menerimaku selama ini. Aku merenung sejenak.

Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk berterimakasih. Meski ini terdengar menjijikkan, hanya hal inilah yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

Membayar Siwon dengan tubuhku untuk terakhir kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku meremas kedua tanganku dengan gugup, melirik diriku sendiri. Lingerie hitam transparan yang kukenakan benar-benar membuatku terlihat seperti seorang penggoda. Dua kali lebih gugup karena aku tak pernah mencoba menggoda seseorang dengan sengaja seperti sekarang ini.

Ketika pintu apartemen terbuka, rasanya perutku berjungkir balik. Aku seketika berdiri, lalu melemparkan senyum pada Siwon. "Hai."

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Ada apa, Bummie?" Ia mengernyit seolah tak suka. Siwon tampak lelah dengan jas yang tersampir di lengannya dan kemeja yang sedikit kusut, dan wajahnya terlihat lebih lelah lagi saat melihatku.

Mengabaikan semua itu, aku tersenyum dan mendekatinya. "Kau mau mandi? Sudah kusiapkan air hangat." Aku mengambil jas di lengannya dan menggenggam tangannya, mengajaknya masuk.

"Kau mabuk?" Suara Siwon terdengar menyelidik.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Apa aku harus jadi mabuk untuk melakukan hal ini?" tanyaku, "Kautahu … bukankah ini tugasku?"

Kami berhenti di tengah kamar. Aku berbalik untuk menggantungkan jasnya dan kembali untuk melepas kancing-kancing kemeja Siwon. Jantungku berdebar, berharap Siwon mengerti dengan 'undangan' yang kusampaikan.

Aku berjinjit untuk mengecup singkat bibir Siwon sembari melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuhnya. Takut-takut, kutatap oniks Siwon yang akhirnya menatapku mengerti, namun ia tak melakukan apapun. Aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku ke leher Siwon, mencium pipinya.

Siwon tak menolakku, namun ia tak pernah bertindak sepasif ini sebelumnya. Ia tak melakukan apapun untuk membalas perbuatanku. Responsnya membuatku melupakan semua rencana yang telah kususun malam ini. Bergerak berdasarkan naluri, aku membuka celana yang dikenakan Siwon dan mendorongnya duduk di sofa kamar.

Aku berlutut di lantai, membuka bokser Siwon, dihadapkan langsung pada kejantanannya yang masih lemas. Tanpa ragu kujilat milik Siwon itu, mengingatkan diriku bahwa malam ini akulah yang harus memuaskannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun pada jam empat pagi, menyadari diriku terlalu gelisah untuk bisa tidur nyenyak. Kutatap Siwon yang masih berbaring di sampingku, mengingat percintaan kami tadi malam. Yang kuketahui ketika pada akhirnya Siwon meresponsku adalah; dia marah. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu marah, namun ia tak melakukan kelembutan apapun kepadaku.

Kuhibur diriku sendiri dengan mengatakan aku pantas mendapatkan semuanya.

Aku duduk dan meringis saat perut bagian bawahku terasa agak nyeri. Kupaksakan diriku untuk bangun dan memakai pakaian secepat yang kubisa. Siwon mudah sekali terjaga, bahkan ketika malam buta dan aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Dengan terburu-buru aku mengambil tas yang sudah kupersiapkan dan melangkah menuju pintu. Aku menoleh dan menatap Siwon yang masih tertidur, ingin rasanya aku berbalik dan mengecup bibirnya sebentar untuk merasakan kehangatan yang kusukai, namun tidak kulakukan.

Aku harus pergi sebelum Siwon menyadari semuanya. Sebelum Siwon yang menatapku dengan penghinaan dan mengusirku.

Karena aku yang sudah hancur ini, akan lebih hancur lagi jika hal itu yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Nekat bikin dan publish di tengah Ujian. *lol*

There will be second (and last) chapter with Siwon POV. But I don't know when it'll be finished. Maybe after I pass my Final Examination.

So, review?

::dand::


End file.
